Liquid receptacles may be used by a variety of industries. For example, the automotive industry may rely on a vehicle-mounted fuel tank to store fuel. That fuel may be consumed by an engine or other fuel-consuming device to generate power for operating the vehicle. To help monitor the fuel stored in the fuel tank and deliver it to the engine (or other device), as well as perform any other appropriate functions, various fuel tank accessory components may be carried by the fuel tank. These components may be attached to, or otherwise held in place by, a wall of the fuel tank.